


Trapped

by ParanoidActivity



Category: Portal (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, F/M, WheatDOS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-05
Updated: 2013-06-05
Packaged: 2017-12-14 00:58:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/830860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ParanoidActivity/pseuds/ParanoidActivity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He held the semi-conscious GLaDOS close to him, gently kissing her forehead as the scientists worked around them, preparing to hurt her again. He'd never let her know it, but there was something in his programming that just wanted her to accept him… And it had turned to a burning desire that he couldn't control. He needed her and she needed to be rid of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trapped

**Author's Note:**

> Angst and mentions of GLaDOS being controlled by the scientists. Android AU.

He held the semi-conscious GLaDOS close to him, gently kissing her forehead as the scientists worked around them, preparing to hurt her again. He'd never let her know it, but there was something in his programming that just wanted her to accept him… And it had turned to a burning desire that he couldn't control. He needed her and she needed to be rid of him and there was nothing he could do about it.

Closing his eyes as they approached, he held her as tight as he possibly could and tried to keep from whimpering as they pulled her away again. In this partially-on state, she couldn't even walk, much less fight back as they opened her up in front of the other cores… In front of him.

Morality, Logic, Curiosity and Anger. They watched quietly, never moving their eyes off of her, making sure that she wouldn't upset the scientists. It was what they were designed for. That wasn't what he was designed for though… He was designed to stay by her side and help her. He had to work with her and come up with good ideas, right?

So why was it necessary that he had to sit on the floor, curled into a ball and watch as she begged quietly for them to leave her alone? Her small hands grabbing at their wrists and lab coats, gently pulling on them. Her usually strong voice coming in raspy whispers. It was so scary… They were scary.

And they wondered why she would always turn against them, why she would murder humans on mass scale. Why wouldn't she? She had never met a human that was ever kind to her.

Or, he supposed, a core willing to help her.

He covered his optics with long pale fingers and tried to think of ideas to cheer her up when she was awoken to working capacity again.

And, of course, these memories would all be suppressed as soon as she had finally managed to rid herself of him. The tumor.

—

They all seemed to emerge again when he was banished to space. Because now, he didn't just have memories of watching what they did to her and the effects of the Chassis that they made her body require… he had first hand experience of the pain, lust and agony. The constant desire for something that can never be fulfilled. Not to mention the all the responsibility that had also come with that.

… Not that he really knew about THAT, as he hadn't fulfilled jack shit during his time there.

Oh how he hated himself for it.

"I wish I could take it all back, I really do."


End file.
